Desvelado Por Ti
by Chibi-Poio
Summary: GonxKillua. Regalo de Cumples para Nuriko-chan : Pov's Gon. En esos días de entrenamiento duro en GI, nuestro pelinegro favorito medita acerca de sus sentimientos por Killua. ¡Reviews!


Hola! Como estan? Yo muy bien!! nOn Y les traigo un nuevo one-shot de regalo para mi amigui Nuriko-chan, la cual estuvo de cumpleaños hace poco y como me había quedado sin Internet, no había podido regalarle este fic que escribí especialmente para ella... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NURI! nOn ¡Que cumplas muchos más!

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hunter no es mío... sin embargo esta historia lok sip ¡Demanden a mi imaginación por estar de vacaciones! TOT_

_Ahora sipis, Este fic es un One-shot y un Pov de Gon. Ahí ustedes ven si les gusta... ¡¡espero que si!! YEAH! XD****_

****

**_Desvelado Por Ti _**

Con todo el esfuerzo que había hecho, tome mi cabeza mareado; y no era que no pudiera soportar el dolor... pero... ¡¡Definitivamente me estaba matando!!

Para que nadie diga que Gon Freecs es un chico susceptible a cualquier cosa, me aguante como pude todo lo que en mi cuerpo acontecía e internamente, ya estaba muy seguro de haber intentado a lo menos, unos cuantos remedios made in casa que Mito-san me había enseñado. Ahora, que estos no hicieran el resultado esperado era otra cosa...

Suprimí un ahondado suspiro, de esos profundos que te quitan el aliento a lo menos un minuto y respire entrecortadamente, venciendo la sequía proveniente de mi garganta y la saliva con sabor a polvo que iba y venía por sobre mi boca...

¿Y quieren saber que era lo peor?

¡¡Que simplemente no podía mover un músculo!!

¿Por qué? Solo por que Bisc había tenido la fantástica idea de ponernos a dormir con una endemoniada roca por sobre la cabeza, cosa de que soltará un segundito la soga para recibir la sólida y concisa bienvenida de parte de mi amigo "Sr. Rocky", que ahora, en medio de todo el pandemonium y las horas de inescrupuloso insomnio... ¡¡Hasta tenía nombre!!

Era aquí donde necesitaba un abrazo cariñoso, unas palabras de aliento... o quizás palmadas de animo de su amigo... ¿Qué dónde estaba él?

Haciendo lo que en ese momento él, Gon, individuo de no más de trece años, ojitos color almendra y estatura mediana quería: DORMIR.

Y que gracias al Sr. Rocky y a Bisc, se le estaba haciendo... mmm... un poco difícil, tratando de no sonar cruel.

Apreté la dichosa soga, esa de la controversia, y la mayor causante de mi actual sufrimiento, mientras miraba al amigo que debería estar ayudándome en estas, pero que en sueños se entretenía, esbozando una ligera sonrisa, casi con descaro... diciéndome "Oh Gon, que lástima que no puedas dormir" ¬¬ Con sarcasmo incluido y todo.

Killua simplemente no estaba disponible para mí en estos momentos; cuando más lo necesitaba...

¿Necesitaba? ¡Claro!

¡Somos amigos! ¡Los mejores!

Cuando hablaba de estar disponible, si era cosa de ir con la verdad, lo estaba diciendo en más de un sentido; por ese mismo que ahora miro con tanta tristeza a mi amigo. Que descansa a pesar del arduo entrenamiento impuesto... dijiste que era ya que tu padre hacía lo mismo contigo desde pequeño. Y no puedo evitar pensar en la cantidad de sufrimiento en el caso hipotético de que la desdicha pudiese ser medida como una cantidad que te ha hecho pasar tu familia.

"Killua..."

La brisa nocturna mueve graciosamente tu pelo cano; no puedo evitar decirme el que tan atractivo te ves así y soltar una risita, mientras en sueños susurras levemente el nombre del Sr. Chocorobot, tu golosina preferida...

"Ñami... quiero más... ¡No Milluki! ¡No te daré de mi Sr. ChocoRobot ultra-mega-grande... ñami"

¿Qué no te gusta compartir tus golosinas? No es algo nuevo para mi, sé de lo que agradas y de aquello que odias... sé que no te gusta que tracen tu destino, y que prefieres experimentarlo todo con tus cinco sentidos... a ciencia cierta, simplemente lo sé.

Con la mano que tengo libre, y con un poco de esfuerzo alcanzo tu rostro suave y tierno, algo pálido por el frío... ¡El frío! Brr... es cierto, pero a pesar de eso, tu piel esta tibia y respiras un tanto airado, pareces enojado...

"¡Damelo! ¡Es MI Sr. ChocoRobot Milluki! ¡No... no te lo comas!..."

Parece que en tus sueños estas ocupado, y eso me recuerda ¡Demonios! ¡Quiero dormir!

Pero este desvelo, me esta dando bastantes ganancias, con tu piel tan cerca de la mía y nuestros cuerpos inmóviles tan cerca.

El escalofrió que me recorre... no estoy seguro si es por la helado o porque solo estas aquí conmigo.

"Killua..." sales de mi boca casi en susurro, al tiempo que nuevamente mi mano toca tu nariz, te mueves un poco intranquilo por mi tacto.

¿Por qué me siento tan inseguro? ¿Esta bien lo que estoy sintiendo? Digo... ¡Somos amigos! ¡No lo sé! ¡Y yo que creía saber todo de ti!

Y así, no podría saber... saber si me amas, no como un amigo y mi corazón es delicado, demasiado, tanto que no soportaría dejarte, y quizás... verte partir. Lo más probable es que hagas eso cuando sepas lo que siento verdaderamente... ese día, será cuando sepa todo acerca de Killua Zaoldieck. Estoy seguro.

Maquinalmente, tiro la soga de la piedra, lo que me da unos instantes para acortar el espacio entre tú y yo, lo suficiente para depositar un casto beso de buenas noches en tu mejilla, la misma que he estado acariciando afanosamente todo este rato.

Lo único que me devuelve la mirada, no eres tú, sino que esa acusadora de Bisc, que recién me he dado cuenta que esta aquí frente a nosotros... e inevitablemente enrojezco hasta las orejas... ¡Me ha pillado!

"Je... Bisc, no sabía que andabas por aquí... Jeje" Ok, si... estoy intentando cambiar el tema, me hace compañía mi sonrisita nerviosa y el tic en el ojo como cuando Killua dijo a Mito-san y a mi abuela aquello de las cartas "Versión Familia Zaoldieck de Chantaje" ¡Oh Dios!

"¿Estas seguro de lo que intentas hacer?"

¿Nani? Nerviosismo, nerviosismo... ¿Qué quiere decir Bisc? ¿Es un mensaje subliminal? ¿Mis orejas seguirán rojas? ¡¡¿Estallará mi cabeza?!!

"¿A que te refieres Bisc?" Estado: Haciéndose el inocente.

Me apunta a Killua, por suerte mía, dormido.

"No trates de engañarme... sabes lo que intento decirte"

Me ha descubierto, ¿Tendré que decirle? Creo que mentir no es exactamente mi especialidad, y ella... ¡Diablos!¡Ella es especialista, licenciada, con doctorado y magíster internacional en decir mentiras! Por otra parte...

Mentirle al maestro no esta bien, sobretodo si sabes que además de ser una buena mentirosa, pues, es capaz de un golpe mandarte inconsciente y a tratamiento intensivo a lo menos por un año directito al Hospital... que mal pronostico.

"Ok... Bisc, lo acepto... ¡Pero por favor no le digas a Killua que..."

"¡Que intentabas jugarle una trampa para que la roca cayera sobre su cabeza...! ¿no?"

Caída magistral.

"¡NOO! NO ES..." Alzo la voz... ¿Me cree capaz de algo as...? ¡Gon Freecs! ¡Eres un tonto! ¿Planeas decirle realmente lo que sientes por Killua a Bisc? "Je... Digamos que si... algo por el estilo" La sola idea de que Bisc no me haya descubierto, alivia un poco el latido desmesurado de mi corazón. Por suerte o lo que fuera, había escapado casi de milagro de estas. Transmití todo ello en un suspiro ligero y largo, sin soltar jamás la soga y a mi amigo "Sr. Rocky"

Para que ahora puedan decir: Gon Freecs si ha mentido una vez en su vida.

¿Cuándo?

Aquella oportunidad en que lo atraparon por poco menos, declarándosele a su mejor amigo. Digamos que mentir no era precisamente una de sus cualidades, pero... si había que recurrir a ella para salvarse de perder a Killua... ¡¡Que así fuera!!

"¿Estas seguro? ¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso?" El corazón, nuevamente revolucionado, salta sobre mi pecho, literalmente.

"S—Sí... ¿Por... por qué habría de estarlo? No hay motivos para estar nervioso, digo... si los hubiera, ya los sabrías ¿No es así?" ¡No! Es el momento donde he estado más inseguro en toda mi vida.

"Digo, pues... no luces exactamente como dices. Algo me indica que no mientes, pero que ocultas la verdadera razón (Kurapikita nOn) ¿Doy en el clavo?" Me observa inocentemente pilla, con ese tono picaresco, diciéndome prácticamente "No tienes como tomarme el pelo muchacho" con el tono de voz y una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro infantil.

"No Bisc... ¡De verdad! Je... no me sucede nada" La mano libre de la soga, se mueve en signo negativo, aunque ese temblorcillo en mi timbre de voz...

"¿Sabes? Ja... tu voz..." Sonríe más anchamente, obviando lo obvio "Tu voz te delata, no eres un buen mentiroso, es tu naturaleza, ya deberías saberlo... ¿Y yo? Yo soy una experta en ello, todo es en vano si intentas engañarme" Cierra los ojos defraudada "Gon, como me subestimas a veces..."

Me aferré a la soga, cerrando mis ojos por un leve segundo, uno rápido. Cuando ya daba por perdida mi evidente mentira, la voz suave de Bisc me interrumpió.

"Gon... eres una persona muy sincera y... debes aprovechar eso. No todos poseemos esa cualidad, incluyéndome. Es tu don, y debes cuidarlo... no intentes aquello que va más allá de tu naturaleza, porque dejarás de ser tú... y le dejarás de gustar a una personita que tú y yo conocemos" Me frota maternalmente mi cabeza, alborotando mis puntiagudos cabellos.

¿Nani? ¿Una personita que ella conoce y que gusta de mi? Bisc ya ha empezado a tener alucinaciones.

"No entiendo... ¿Alguien que ambos conocemos? Eto... ¿Quién podría ser?" Mi cara se ladea un poquito "¡Hey! ¡Bisc! ¡Yo quiero saber! TOT" La duda me asecha abominable, consumiéndome; mi curiosidad amenaza con salir de un momento a otro, la necesidad de saber la respuesta a todo ya es evidente en mi persona. Una manía que he adquirido con el pasar del tiempo... ¡Quiero experimentarlo y saberlo todo!

"Ya lo entenderás" Circunda una risa amable en sus labios, sus ojos de ablandan "Solo di _ya sabes que _a _ya sabes quien_. Estoy más que segura de que resultará bien... confía en mi" Esas palabras fueron decisivas, resonaron en cada cubículo corporal, grabándose, instantáneamente en mi memoria, al tiempo que mi maestra se volteaba y perdía por entre unas rocas de inmenso tamaño.

El sol comenzaba a deslumbrar y yo... casi no había dormido.

No entendí del todo, pero estuve seguro, sin ninguna razón, de que Bisc me estaba diciendo algo importante y de gran valor para mi.

Observe a Killua, el niñito remilgado, moverse un poco y pestañear un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos y mirarme con sus ojos adormilados y el pelo, a pesar de lo suave que era, pastoso y desordenado.

"Yaaggwww... Buenos días Gon ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?" Sueltas la soga, dejando caer la roca a tu lado, seguidamente te estiras un poco y dejas escapar un bufido "Que suerte tengo de saber dormir así... si no, creo que ya estaría muerto" Cierras uno de tus ojos, mirándome alegremente.

Sonrío y bajo finalmente al "Sr. Rocky" y de igual forma, estiro un poco mi espalda, cuando los huesos crujen sonoros.

"Jeez... no he dormido nada, pero..." Vitoreo una cara alegre, un resto asorochada.

"¿Pero...?" Me preguntas insidioso... como te gusta curiosear.

"Ja... ¿Crees que te dire?" Muevo mi dedo de un lado a otro "Hi-mit-su Killua-chan"

Muy de malas pulgas, pones un rostro de mil demonios, pero aún así te ves adorable.

"Eto... estás muy raro hoy. ¿Seguro de qué estás bien? Quizás la falta de horas de sueño te estas haciendo daño" Te burlas satírico, con el tonito algo enfadado; muestras de tu despecho por que no he querido decirte mi pequeño secreto. Aunque debo prometerte que, en el fondo, calladamente espero que esto deje de ser un secreto... ¿Te atreverías a escucharme y atender lo que quiero decirte?

Ambos nos ponemos en pie, a pesar de que Bisc no esta, sabemos que hay que continuar el trabajo de pasar por entre las montañas... "literalmente" tal y como se nos ha ordenado en nuestro entrenamiento. Es duro, si, pero a pesar de ello... me siento afortunado, ya que puede pasar más tiempo con Killua.

Con Killua... si, eso si que es agradable.

"Tienes razón Killua... hay algo que me esta haciendo falta."

"¿Nani? Je Gon... es demasiado extraño que hables de esa forma. Tan serio... ¡Ja! ¡¿Ya estas cansado...?! ¡Apuesto a que puedo cavar más rápido que tú!..."

Tomas una de las palas, mientras me sacas la lengua.

"Además... ¿Qué tanto te puede hacer falta Gon?" Me dices ya sacando una nueva porción de roca de una de las montañas. Pareces desinteresado en lo que dices, haces, piensas... Quizás estés igual de desinteresado de mi.

Lo cual es triste, profundamente hiriente y cruel... por que sin saberlo me haces un daño tremendo. Dándome falsas ilusiones con sonrisas, miradas luminosas y gestos incomprensibles de una u otra manera, gestos que no deberían existir en un buen par de "amigos" como los que somos.

"No lo sé..." Le miro concentrado en lo que hace, resbalándole una gota de sudor tentadora por su rostro algo sucio.

Unos instantes inmunes a cualquier tipo de sonido nos invaden ominosos, pesados e incómodos. No hay nada más que el acompasado ritmo de la excavación profunda de las rocas. Nada romántico ¿ne?

Sigo golpeando el pedazo sólido frente a mi, quiero dejar de pensar en ti... ¡¡Malditas esas palabras que me ha dicho Bisc! ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ello!

Tan concentrado he estado, que no he previsto que me miras incansablemente, casi fastidiado. ¿Qué he hecho ahora? Seguramente algo muy malo para merecer esa mirada severa por parte de tus ojos normalmente de semblante de astutos.

"Así que estas con eso..." Una venita en tu cien. Ok, me doy por desentendido del porque Killua esta tan enojado.

Sonrío con debilidad, un intranquilo escalofrío me recorre la medula espinal de punta a final.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Es que acaso pretender no decirme que es lo que te falta? ¿Piensas qué yo pregunto las cosas por qué si? ¡Baka! ¡Me tienes preocupado! ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo?" Sueltas uno de tus suspiros llenos de incertidumbre y los ojos cerrados sutilmente. "No te lo preguntare de nuevo... ¿Qué es aquello que te hace falta?"

Retengo el aliento por tres segundos, y me encuentro en un apuro de los grandes. ¿Cómo puedo decirte que eres tú...? No quiero que te preocupes en vano... aunque tengo que aceptar que me gusta este jueguito de "Dime lo que piensas", sobretodo cuando aquello trae explicito a un Killua preocupado por MI.

¿Lo digo o no? ¿Arriesgarse o no hacerlo? ¿Perderte o no perderte? Puede existir la posibilidad de que mis sentimientos sean amenamente correspondidos... ¿Existe esta posibilidad?

"Ok... ¡Ya basta!" No termino mis pequeñas dubitaciones, me estas zarandeando fuerte. Seguramente hastiado de esperar tanto por una respuesta. "Necesito que me lo digas... ¡Se supone que soy tu mejor amigo! ¡Ni siquiera puedes confiar en mi!"

"No Killua..." Un frágil murmullo sale de mis labios. La vista gacha de la vergüenza.

"¿No que...?" Dices impaciente.

"Estas equivocado... la verdad es que..." Muerdo mi labio inferior "La verdad es que... Te Amo..."

¡Lo dije! ¡Lo dije! Mi corazón saldrá de mi pecho ¿Eso puede ser? O.o ¡Diablos! ¡Como odio ser así! ¡Lo perderé! ¡Nunca... nunca debí haberlo hecho!

Se apodera de todo un silencio circundado por un par de pasos de Killua.

"Gon..." Siento una de tus manos en mi hombro. Como el comienzo de la despedida. Una que jamás quise apresurar y que dentro del alboroto he evidenciado.

"Yo también...Gon"

¿Yo también qué? Pienso impaciente a la respuesta definitivamente negativa de mi ex amigo.

"Yo también te amo..."

"¿Qué has dicho?" Abro los ojos de par en par. Todo esto es tan irreal.

"Baka... Te estoy diciendo que no me gustas solo como un amigo ¬¬ Realmente te AMO ¡Te gusta hacerme decir estas cosas!" Suspiras resignado.

Insospechadamente, o más bien de forma maquinal, aflojo mi rostro, sintiendo la calidez de una pequeñísima lágrima resbalando por mi mejilla. Una que no ha alcanzado a tocar el suelo, por que tus labios, en un afán silencioso de quizás expresar lo que sientes, la han detenido como si de un milagro hablásemos.

"Ahora puedo decírtelo..." Una nítida sonrisa abunda en nuestros rostros "Ahora puedo decirte que tú eres lo que me hacía falta"

Despegas tu labio de mi mejilla salada. Me miras angelicalmente, mientras tus manos han tomado mis hombros, aflojándolos.

"Yo nunca te haré falta, porque siempre estaré contigo..."

Dices esto, cuando tus manos deseosas se han apoderado de mi labios, rozándolos, y dándole paso a tus labios insaciables... los que por fin me han dado mi primer beso.

Uno dulce y tímido. Lento, pero apasionado. Una sincronización perfecta entre ambos que nos da escalofríos, los cuales compartimos sonriendo afanosamente ante los pequeños besos depositados en cada una de nuestras bocas, hambrientas unas del otro.

Ahora entiendo lo que me ha dicho Bisc... "_Dile ya sabes que a ya sabes quien" _

Nos soltamos involuntariamente. Por que a pesar de todo, el aire nos hace falta de una manera aterradora y bastante alucinante. Digan lo que digan, pasa eso cuando te besas con la persona que más amas durante aproximadamente siete minutos. nOnUU

Te miro.

"Bisc lo sabía..."

"¿Ne? ¿Qué estas diciendo?" Preguntas sonrojado, creo que todo ha resultado también sorpresivo para ti. ¡Que cute eres!

"Bisc sabía lo que tú sentías por mi y lo que yo sentía por ti..."

Tu sonrojo se hace más abundante en tus pómulos, entretanto desvías tu mirada para no verme.

"Esa anciana..." En una pequeña replica, te enojas con Bisc... ya sea por vergüenza o quien sabe que.

Te tomo por el mentón, no quiero que dejes de verme a los ojos.

"Ok... " Dices rendido "Esta vez perdonaré a esa anciana senil" Gruñes, provocando una risa en mí y esas cosquillas deliciosas.

"¡Bien! ¡A trabajar!" Empuño fuerte la pala, pero antes me das un beso rápido en los labios parece que si eres una persona tímida. Y como alma que lleva el diablo te lanzas a moler un par de rocas más. Yo te veo alegre...

_Ahora puedo decir que conozco completamente todo de Killua Zaoldieck. _

**_Fin... _**

****

_OK... AHÍ TA! Tachans!! Mi fic... ok ok... u.u no tengo mucho que decir, por que me atrase! TOT tengo que bañarme ya que tengo su carretongo femenino xDD jajaja ¡Hay que relajarse! Suae' xDD ¡QUIERO COMER HELADO! XDD jajaja... Weno ya... me voy u.u Y vuelvo a repetir que este fic es para la Nurikito... ¡Para ti loquita! Con cadiño._

_Byez..._

_Con cariño..._

_Chibi-poio (Obsesionada con Killua)_

**_¡Reviews! _**


End file.
